


grin (and bare it)

by TheResurrectionist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bruce is Not Amused, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheResurrectionist/pseuds/TheResurrectionist
Summary: “Bruce.”“What.”“You’re--” Clark swallowed, “You’re not wearing any...clothes.”The billionaire pulled at the handcuffs around his wrists, irritated.“You might find this hard to believe,” Bruce grunted, “but I am actuallystartlinglyaware of that fact.”





	grin (and bare it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatShitCrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatShitCrazy/gifts).



> Thanks to bscao3 and Batwayneman, as always! Hope you enjoy.

"Bruce."

"Yes."

" _Bruce._ "

" _What."_

"You're-" Clark swallowed, "You're not wearing any...clothes."

The billionaire pulled at the handcuffs around his wrists, irritated. They were zip-tied above his head, stretching his arms. His ankles were lashed to a pipe behind him, tied clumsily with rope.

"You might find this hard to believe," Bruce grunted, "but I am actually  _startlingly_ aware of that fact."

Clark was still processing this.

"What exactly….happened?"

"Russian kidnappers. Seems like they thought  _Brucie_ was a fun time. Superman flying out of the sky convinced them otherwise."

Bruce grit his teeth, shimmying his ankles out of the ropes. Clark felt his heart rate increase, helpless to look away.

"Yeah….no idea why they'd think that."

The billionaire pushed up the pipe slowly, muscles contracting. His abs glistened with sweat, outlining every tendon. Solid thighs gripped the metal, tensing as Bruce rested his weight on them, beginning on the handcuffs.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Clark blinked. '

"Um."

"For Christ's sake, Clark,  _do something_."

The perfect picture of Bruce-sweaty, eyes dark as he worked up the pipe-drew him short.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Bruce growled, blowing his hair out of his eyes. "My clothes are in the corner. Grab them."

"I really can't."

Blue eyes flashed angrily. Bruce's mouth twisted into something past a pout. Clark groaned under his breath, wishing he'd worn anything other than the suit.  _Damn you._

"Clark. Joseph. Kent." Bruce said slowly, straining against the handcuffs. Sweat glistened at his throat, sliding down to his collarbones. "If you don't do something in the next  _ten_ seconds, I'm going to-"

The rest of his words were lost in a haze. Suddenly, Clark was inches away from the other man, his hand hovering over Bruce's throat.

The billionaire was breathing heavily, his escape abandoned. Wide blue eyes met his, nearly swallowed by dilated pupils.

"Police'll be here in less than ten minutes," Clark murmured, loving the way Bruce leaned towards him in the handcuffs, unabashed. "Maybe fifteen, if we're lucky."

"Then we better make this quick."

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave me a comment, and let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
